For decades incandescent light bulbs were widely used in household and commercial lighting. However, incandescent light bulbs are generally inefficient in terms of energy use and are subject to frequent replacement due to their limited lifetime (about 1,000 hours). Approximately 90% of the energy input is emitted as heat. These lamps are gradually being replaced by other, more efficient types of electric light such as fluorescent lamps, high-intensity discharge lamps, light emitting diodes (LEDs), etc. LED lamp is one of the most spectacular illumination technologies among all of these electric light types. LED lamps have the advantages of long service life, small size and environmental protection, etc., so their applications are increasing more and more.
Recently, LED light bulbs each of which has an LED filament for emitting light are commercially available. The LED filament includes a substrate plate and several LEDs on the substrate plate. The effect of illumination of the LED light bulb has room for improvement. A traditional light bulb having a tungsten filament can create the effect of even illumination light because of the nature of the tungsten filament; however, the LED filament is hard to generate the effect of even illumination light. There are some reasons as to why the LED filament is hard to create the effect of even illumination light. One reason is that the substrate plate blocks light rays emitted from the LEDs. Another reason is that the LED generates point source of light, which leads to the concentration of light rays. Even distribution of light rays result in even light effect; on the other hand, concentration of light rays result in uneven, concentrated light effect.